


Falando Dormindo

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Rory tinha que perguntar, era a terceira vez que aquilo tinha acontecido e a curidade estava matando ela.





	Falando Dormindo

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa entre a segunda e a terceira temporada no período em que a Rory e a Paris estavam estagiando em Washington

Rory tinha que perguntar, era a terceira vez que aquilo tinha acontecido e a curidade estava matando ela. Então assim que Paris acordou ela o fez.

"Então com o que você sonhou ontem a noite ?" Rory disse.

"Apenas politica, essa cidade já penetrou a minha mente demais"

"Eu notei. Então seu sonho tinha alguma trama especifica ?"

"Porque o interesse ?"

"Bem você falou uma coisa enquanto você estava dormindo e não foi a primeira vez"

"O que ?"

"Eu não tive relações sexuais com aquela mulher"

"Oh. Certo"

"Então você era o Bill Clinton no seu sonho ?"

"Não, eu era apenas eu mesma. E ao contrario de certos ex-presidentes eu estava sendo acusada falsamente por pessoas querendo arruinar a minha carreira e o meu casamento por sentirem ciumes do meu sucesso"

"Você era casada com a Hillary no sonho ?"

"Não"

"Então com quem ?"

Paris hesitou.

"Vamos Paris"

"Ninguém"

"Me conte por favor"

"Era você. Mas com certeza apenas porque você foi a última pessoa que eu vi antes de dormir e meu subconsciente estava cansado demais pra me achar uma esposa ou marido melhor. Satisfeita ?"

"Oh. Certo …eu sempre quis ser a Hillary"

"Eu sei, e os outros agem como se eu fosse a esquisita"

"Nós duas somos"


End file.
